Fanmade Bionic Abilities
Before Posting, Please Read Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Fanmade Content Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. (think first: is this something you'd say to a little kid?) * Content must relate somehow to Lab Rats. * Content cannot contain inappropriate content. * Do not create content that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. * Do not any disturbing content. (talking religion, disturbing stories, politics, etc.) * You must follow the Posting Layout seen below before posting. (A warning will result if not followed) * Do not edit any content that is not yours. Posting Layout (must follow) When posting your fanmade ability, you must follow this layout. Ability Name | By: Person Any subheading needed can be added in with Subheading Title Please use this layout to avoid confusion. If you are seen ignoring it, it'll result in a warning. ---- Fanmade content starts below this line ---- Conjuration | By: Cruff Owned by: Chase Davenport The ability to create matter/energy by conjuring items. Ice wave | By: OrangeDude36 Owned by Bree Davenport. Similar to blast wave. She uses ice powers and releases a giant wave of cold ice to freeze everything around her. Conjoined ability Owned by Bree Davenport and Anne Davenport. They became stronger when ther conjoined. They can bend their bodies and run even faster. Anger Blast | By: Mike weber11 Similar to a blast wave, anger blasts are a glitch caused by anger. This power is owned by Luke Powers & Jake Howard. Atmokinesis | By: Beryl morganite The ability to manipulate/control weather even in the indoors. Atomic manipulation | By: Mmamma124 The ability to disassemble the atoms in anything and reassemble in a different place. Can also be used to absorb electricity from the air and create a powerful bolt of lightning. Bionic Assimilation The ability to forcibly remove someone else's bionics and add them to your own. Bionic Buildup | By: RazorNovaStrike When a bionic person (human or android) builds up on large amounts of movement, a blue energy is generated from their bionic chips which grants a type of aura, which can be manipulated into forms of energy attacks, force fields, heat vision, and more energy-based powers. Bionic people with super speed are the most powerful users of Bionic Buildup. Bionic Energy Bomb Note: This ability requires the use of all ''bionic humans. A bionic human sends a bionic signal to every bionic human, notifying them to release bionic energy into the sky, creating a giant bomb that cannot avoid its direct target. Bionic Manipulation | By: Samuelyoung This ability allows you to manipulate your opponents bionics and use it against them. (For example), "Leo could throw a Fireball at his opponent and the opponent could use this ability to catch it and throw it back. Or Chase could use his "Molecular Kinesis" to try and lift you up, you could try and Manipulate it and use it against him. (This ability is not as strong or as easy to control and use it against your opponent and it only works on bionics.) Cat ability/quality | By: Beryl morganite This ability allows you to have nine(9) lives, super agility, cat intelligence and (grow) sharp claws just like a cat. Cloning Allows you to create an exact duplicate of a person/object. Cryokinesis | By: Beryl morganite This ability lets the user control and make ice,cold, and snow. Cyber-Cloaking This ability is much like the the Cybercloak it allows the person with the ability to shapeshift into anyone they want. This ability was created by Douglas and Leo. Dark Orb Energy Blast | By: Samuelyoung Allows you to make a giant orb to throw that can immediately destroy everything it hits, and to ensure it's elimination it sends whatever it hits to another dimension. '''This is Viktor Krane's most powerful Ability.' Dimensional Geo-Leaping | By: BiggerOnTheInside This ability allows you to teleport through different dimensions. This ability works better with bionic super humans with smarts and/or force field abilities. Dimension Speeding | By: Sdiazm51 Allows you to super speed from one dimension to another, this is a hidden ability of Bree's. Dimension Throwing | By: BiggerOnTheInside This will allow you to open a dimensional hole and throw someone right through to the second dimensional. The power is used by: ' Chase Leo, Victor Krane and Adam' Electrical Lasers | By: Sdiazm51 These are lasers where anything you shoot (including people) gets electrocuted. Like if Adam had this ability and he shot Chase with it, chase would get electrocuted. Your eyes will turn dark red. Electrical Shock Wave | By: NerdAlert123Category:Fanmade Pages This allows the user to send out an electrical shock wave from their fingertips, it can go as far from 500 to 1000 feet away, is is similar to the Blast Wave ability. Electrical Speed | By: Sdiazm51 This is a STRONG AND POWERFUL ability. Anything you touch while you super speed, it gets electrocuted and it stays like that for 24 hours straight. Electronickiensis | By: Charles Tucker the IV The ability to control electronics Elemental Transformation | By: Xa321 This bionic ability allows you to become made of any material in the whole wide world. Empathic Mimicry This ability allows one's bionic chip to wirelessly gather the information on an abilities inner workings from another bionic chip and replicate the abilities from said chip. This ability is susceptible to overloading, similar to how Sebastion shorted out his chip. Ex: Someone with this ability has stands next to Adam and gains the laser vision and super strength. Energy Lasers | By: Sdiazm51 Shoot energy from your eyes and it will make anyone hyper for 12 hours. When firing these lasers, your eyes will turn sky blue, if you have blue eyes, your eyes will be bright red for 8 hours to 8 days. Ferro-Armor | By: Enda McNabola This ability allows the user to turn there skin into highly strong metal, increasing durability and strength. Future Flying | By: Sdiazm51 This will allow you to fly into the future for 1 week and experience the future. The people who have this power are : 'Adam, Chase, Marcus, Victor Krane, Bree and Leo. ' Future Mirror This ability allows you to generate a mirror that allows you to see future events Heat Tele-Kinesis | By: Sdiazm51 Heat Tele-Kinesis is a bionic ability where you can use Tele-Kinesis and it can control all the heat within 1,000 in of you, making heat either more hotter or more colder. Intangibility | By: Aj732 The ability to pass through physical matter. Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers | By: Sdiazm51 Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers are bionic abilities where anything you shoot with these lasers makes that object a powerhouse for 24 hrs, leaving it on that long. Light Drain Can absorb light Manakinisis Can manipulate mana Magnetokinesis Allows you to create and manipulate magnetic fields, including the earth's one, which if you were wearing metal would grant you the ability to fly. Mind Control | By: BiggerOnTheInside This ability allows the superhuman to control a non-bionic or a newly made bionic body by just staring at them for 10 seconds. Works better for people without smarts, or it will over-load your brain and not so ideal either for staring competitions. Molecular Duplication The ability to multiply Molecular Mimicry | By: Enda McNabola This ability allows you to change the molecular structure of your body into any material/substance. Molecular Overload This ability allows you to turn yourself into a darker much more powerful version of yourself when you are angered Pyrokinesis | By: Beryl morganite This ability allows the user to control fire, generate fire from the user's hand and make fireballs. Shadow Cloning Can generate clones made out of a shadow Shockwave | By: Bionic Spider Hero 2 The ability to punch the ground and make rocks pop out and hit something. Marcus uses this ability in the the fan-made episode: "Revenge", The episode can be read in the page: "Fanmade Episodes. Speed Energy Blasting | By: Sdiazm51 This allows you to super speed and shoot a powerful blast that knows out anybody within 200 feet of you. This is one of Adam's hidden abilities. Speed Jumping | By: Sdiazm51 Allows you to jump while super speeding and you an jump as high as 100,000 feet! this is Chase's most powerful HIDDEN ABILITY. Super Flying Electrical Kinetic Energy Lasers | By: Sdiazm51 These lasers can allow the lasers to fly and activate into kinetic energy that will energize anyone it hits for 90 minutes. Super Speed Dark Orb Lasers | By: Sdiazm51 As Adam's most powerful ability, these allow you to shoot Dark Black Dark Orb Lasers from your eyes, legs and mouth while super speeding, this can harm anyone super severely for 16 hours. While firing these lasers, your eyes can be three colors: Dark Black, Dark Blue, or Dark Red. Super Speed Kicking | By: Sdiazm51 This is when you use super speed and you can kick a person and it will harm them severely. Similar to Speed Fighting. Technological Imprisonment | By: Beryl morganite This ability allows the user to change molecular structures into their binary counterparts then transfer them into any digital equipment, the user can put people in technology. Telepathy | By: Levi323 Possessed by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, it lets them talk to each other just by thinking. Thunder Throwing | By: Sdiazm51 Allows you to throw anything 100 ft low into a pothole or pit and will start raining and thundering within 120 ft of you. Web Shooting You can shoot webs from your wrists. Just like Spider-Man Ice Blast Possessed by Chase. Let's him create a ice ball and blast it at the enemy. Fire Ball/Fire Blast Possessed by Adam. It let's him create a Fire Ball and Blast it at the enemy. Ice Vision You can produce ice rays that shoot from your eyes. you can apparently control the intensity, as you can use this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from freezing nonliving (or living) objects to simply cooling down fiery object (such as fire). Your eyes turn blue immediately before using this power. You can fire extremely potent lasers, or ice beams from his eyes. Spark Vision You can produce electricity rays that shoot from your eyes. you can apparently control the intensity, as you can use this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from zapping your evil enemies to destroying a hazardous object that is required for the enemy's plan to be successful. Your eyes turn purple immediately before using this power. You can fire extremely potent lasers, or electric beams from his eyes. Your enemy being zapped will not be killed but stun. Metal Cloning You can create clone allies out of metal. Future Editor You can change the future by thinking about it. It's useful for changing negative events it may come in it's way. Past-Tense Editor You can change events in the past by thinking about it. It's useful for erasing negative events it may come in it's way. Also erased events causes everyone it forget about it. Matter Manipulation The ability to manipulate and change matter super flexibility you can move your body and have so much flexibility that you can even be a cheerleader Destructokinesis Similar to blast wave, but much bigger and more powerful. It is strong enough to destroy an entire castle. By:Foxy IV Avenge By: Foxy IV When the user is destroyed, 1,000,000,000,000,000 clones will appear and destroy the world. This is Krane's most powerful ability. Everything Comes With a Price by sky_elevation If an ability is used to harm someone the victim gains that ability.(Used by Chase, Adam, and Sebastian.) Sonar Scream by Sky_Elevation The user vibrates there lungs to create the ultimate scream temporaraly shutting down all devices within range. (Used by: Bree, Sebastian and all others with Super speed Shapeshift with powers|By mrsomeone2299 shapeshifter with powers yours and the person that you shapeshift to